This invention relates to the art of electronic systems and, more particularly, to a system for generating power from heat produced by an electronic system.
Conventionally, electronic systems, such as computer servers, are cooled by means of forced air convention. Air conditioners generate a cooling air flow that is directed into cabinets housing the servers. In order to provide additional cooling, liquid cooling systems pass a cooling fluid through the cabinets. The cooling fluid aides the forced air convection in dissipating heat. As data centers increase in size, thermal energy output from the servers, in the form of exhaust gases, increases significantly.